collison in a humdrum town
by pipersmum
Summary: SmallvilleSupernatural Crossover One shot! Sequel to 'Body Warmer' Chloe gets a surprise visitor in Smallville. Dean finally got the Impala fixed but how long for?


**Author: **pipersmum and teb85

**Rating: **M adult

**Pairing: **Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the characters and have absolutely nothing to do with the shows unfortunately!!

**AN/ This is a long over due sequel to Body Warmer once again it is a one shot and although it is helpful to have read Body Warmer first it is not essential. Reviews are always appreciated, it is like encouragement to write more stories so please feel free to read and review. Enjoy xx**

**Collision in a humdrum town **

"Well Dude I must say you did an amazing job." Sam smiled as he looked around the impala, now reformed to its former glory.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean smiled tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

If Dean was 100 honest with himself, after that night with Chloe he thought the Impala was doomed. It had taken 4 long weeks of flat out hard work and 2 dodgy credit card scams but the end result was totally worth it.

"You still never told me what actually happened you know!" Sam relaxed into the passenger seat as he flicked threw the days newspaper.

Dean had tried to fob him off with some story about loosing control in the snow storm and ending up in the ditch, but Sam didn't buy it for a second.

For one, Dean never lost control of the Impala no matter what the severe weather conditions and two, when he called Sam after the accident he sounded way to calm and relaxed. The Impala was Dean's baby so much as one scratch on the paintwork and Dean would sulk for weeks. The car had been pretty close to becoming scrap metal and Dean hadn't complained one bit.

Dean didn't answer he simply continued to look out at the open road.

"Dude, where are we? All I've seen is cornfields for the last 5 miles." Dean tried to change the subject.

"We're heading into some place called Smallville." Sam glanced over the map before returning to his paper.

"Smallville, why do I know that?" Dean asked confused.

"It was in the paper, there have been two disappearances and some freaky rumours. Maybe we should check it out."

"Freaky rumours? I don't know Sammy it looks pretty humdrum to me." Dean looked around as they drove down what appeared to be the main street, with its typical stores and coffee house. "But if you want to stay and check it out dude."

"I'll go check us in to that motel and head to the local library see what I can find out about these disappearances." Sam grabbed his jacket off the back seat as Dean stopped the car. "You go mingle with the locals and I'll meet you in the coffee house in a couple of hours."

With that he opened the door and disappeared.

Dean continued down the street looking for somewhere to park, when like a flash of lightning someone ran out in front of the car without warning.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed slamming on the breaks, sounding the horn and swerving into a fire hydrant.

The car came to a sharp stop and steam began to hiss from the bonnet. "Dude...you have got to be kidding me!" Dean hugged the steering wheel and lowered his head in disbelief. Whoever that was in the road, he hoped they had disappeared or he wasn't going to be responsible for what was about to happen next.

Stepping out of the car and slamming the door in temper, he continued to curse.

"Lady, what the hell were you thinking?" Dean shouted as he made his way to the blonde sat at the side of the road, she was looking at her feet and he couldn't see her face.

"Dean?" Chloe looked up hearing the familiar voice.

Chloe certainly didn't think she was ever going to see Dean again. He seemed to be the type of guy that said he would call and never did, but Chloe had been ok with that. She had an amazing night with Dean and the following morning he had arranged for her car to be picked up, made sure she had a ride home before taking her cell number and kissing her with what she had thought was the final good bye.

"Chloe, do you have a death wish or something?"

"Me!" She exclaimed standing up "You were the one driving like a maniac, Dean you could have killed me!" Chloe turned to walk away and make her way across the street.

"What do you mean could have?" Dean followed her. "Have you seen what you've done to my car? AGAIN"

"Of course the beloved Impala, valued high above the life of a stranger!" She mocked shaking her head.

"You're not exactly a stranger though are you Chloe!" Dean smirked and Chloe felt herself blush.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Chloe sighed in frustration as he followed her into the Talon.

"Well, thanks to you princess it looks like I'll be fixing my car." He paused before he added "Again!"

"You're funny!" Chloe made her way up the stairs to Lois' apartment.

She had been staying at the apartment while Lois was away skiing with the general.

"No we were in the area sweetheart, I thought I'd swing by and see how you were doing." He grabbed her arm and stopped her as she tried to turn the key in the lock. "You look fantastic by the way." He smiled pushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Come on Dean! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She looked away and fiddled with the key in the lock.

"Well you run out into the road like some little girl, ruin my beautifully restored baby. Do you really need me to answer that?"

"It was an accident, I'm sorry but you can't just turn up here and expect me to swoon at your feet Dean. I'm sure I'll see you around. "She tried to shut the door.

"Fine" He wedged his foot in the door, "Sammy's following a lead, were working a job."

Chloe bit her lip and desperately tried to stop herself asking about the lead but the reporter inside couldn't contain itself. "What here in Smallville? What type of lead?" She relaxed her grip on the door and Dean stepped inside, closing the distance between them and lowering his head so there lips were inches apart.

"It will probably turn out to be nothing but you and me…" He tried to kiss her and Chloe pulled away.

"No Dean, it's not going to happen." Chloe reached for the door but Dean pushed it shut.

"Come on Chloe you know you missed me." He smiled and Chloe felt herself begin to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"I had a great time that night but I'm just not that type of girl."

"You're not any type of girl Chloe that's why you fascinate me."

"You don't even know me Dean."

"Really, so I wouldn't know that I can make you go weak at the knees when I do this…" He began nipping at her ear lobe and placing tiny kisses on her neck. Chloe felt herself close her eyes and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Or that tiny little birth mark that sits just about …" He ran his fingers over the base of her spine. "...here." He smiled wickedly. "Believe me Chloe after that night I'm sure I know YOU better than anyone."

"Just shut up and kiss me." She demanded pushing Dean against the back of the door. Never one to refuse a lady he bent forward and captured Chloe's lips with his own. At first the kiss was quite rough and demanding but gradually the kiss became softer. Chloe's moan allowed Dean to slip his tongue into her mouth. Chloe felt her knees weaken and had to stop herself from ending up in a heap on the floor.

'God this man can kiss,' she thought pulling away from him when lack of oxygen became a problem.

He lifted her and pulled her back against him, kissing her hard. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Fk…yes, Dean…" she whispered when he bit her throat. "Oh, yes…"

Dean couldn't get enough the taste, the smell everything that was Chloe, he was drowning in it. He pulled up her top and with her help removed it over her head throwing it to one side. He cupped her breasts through the black lacy bra that she was wearing.

Chloe tugged at Dean's t-shirt, getting the hint Dean took it off and he chucked it where her own had landed. Chloe leant forward and slowly licked one of his nipples watching his face the whole time.

Dean's head hit the back of the door as he moaned. Chloe switched and gave the other nipple the say treatment. She gently placed her teeth over it and gave it a tug.

"You minx," Dean growled. He scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the bedroom. "I think we should go somewhere more comfortable don't you?" He winked.

Placing her at the side of the bed he sat down and pulled her towards him so she was standing between his legs. He undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor, admiring the view before him. Chloe undid her bra and removed that as well, she was just left with her lacy black thong.

Dean began kissing her neck he wanted to bite her leave his mark so everyone would know that she belonged to Dean Winchester. The taste of her skin intoxicated him he buried his head in her breasts, nuzzling at them. He felt a surge of power at the way she whimpered for him. "Like that don't you."

"Oh yes, but I love doing this more." With that she dropped to her knees and undid his belt and his zipper and freed his already hard ck.

Her green eyes closed as if in bliss, and her lips devoured his ck. Chloe took him all the way in, until the head nearly touched her tonsils.

"Chloe," Dean groaned, his fingers threading through her hair. She looked so beautiful sitting naked and submissive on her knees before him. Her full lips sucked on him faster, the smacking sounds growing louder and louder.

Dean's muscles tensed as he prepared to orgasm. He had never felt so connected to another woman as he did with Chloe at this moment.

"Chloe…" He groaned loudly as he came, spurting into her mouth. She drank every bit of it, lapping it up as though she couldn't get enough.

Standing up she wiped her face with a huge grin, she looked like the cat that got the cream.

Standing up Dean removed his jeans properly. "Lie on the bed Chloe," he ordered.

Doing as he asked she put an extra pillow behind her head getting more comfortable. Climbing on the bed he placed himself between her legs spreading them wider he pulled her thong to one side and ran his tongue up her, rapidly moving it over her clit at the top. He gently sucked on it before tasting it with his tongue again. He repeated this a few times driving Chloe crazy.

"Dean," She cried out as she felt his tongue work its way inside her. "Oh fuck," she moaned as he nibbled on her swollen clit. Chloe was close to the edge it was not going to take much more. He lapped at her once more before he gently bit down, that was all she needed.

Dean greedily drank her juices as she gushed into his mouth. As she came down from her high he was still gently licking and sucking her sensitive clit.

Dean was hard again and knew exactly what he wanted next; kneeling between her legs he grasped the side of thong and ripped it off. Lining himself up, he entered her in one thrust.

Groaning as he repeatedly buried himself in her flesh. Her nipples were jutting up to stab against his chest.

Chloe moaned loudly, her head thrashing from side to side as he impaled her time and time again. "Yes!" She cried out. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

His muscles flexed and his jaw clenched as he rode her body ruthlessly. "Come for me again Chloe."

She cried out at the friction, coming violently and instantaneously. Dean's muscles tensed above her. "I'm coming," he growled as he mercilessly fucked her. "I'm coming."

The pair lay in blissful silence for a short time before either spoke.

"So" Chloe broke the silence. "Do I have to wreck your car every time we do this or do you think we can come to some other arrangement?" She smiled wickedly running her hands over his toned chest before he pulled her close for a kiss.

"I knew you ran me off the road just for my body." He laughed as they playfully rolled over the bed in each others arms.

For now the car was the last thing on Deans mind, he was planning on staying right where he was.

**AN:- Thanks for reading  
**


End file.
